


lover

by woahoksis



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, just a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahoksis/pseuds/woahoksis
Summary: this is just a quick write down of two people who love each other
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lover

He just stayed at him with a look that could stop a thousand men from tearing down ancient empires. His heart swelled with every feature that sinks into his memory. From the way his eyebrows pinch together as his eyes, that remind him of a hazel labradoodle, scan every single word written on the page in front of him. It's a simple thing, he does it all the time in fact, but no matter how many times he witnesses the love of his life doing something, it still manages to still his whole world and take his breath away. The world seem to rotate slower, which he knows the man next to him would mumble some fact to prove the earth doesn't stop rotating, as nothing right now could penetrate the bubble around them. Around two lovers who have gone through mountains, oceans, and rocky terrains just to keep each other sane. His eyes go down to those lips, those pretty, pink lips that can say just about anything to soothe his anger during a case, or even just an unpleasant feeling. He loves those lips, they're the very bane of existence that spurs the older man to keep going; to keep making a difference in the world. They're also the same lips that look so enchanting wrapped around his cock as those puppy eyes look up as if the man in front of him puts the stars in the sky. Next thing he takes in are those long fingers, those fingers that can type a thousand words per minute, those fingers that can kneed any knot and release all the tension bent up, those fingers that entwine with his as a 'I love you' reminder. Everything about the man in front of him, everything about the genius who actually really enjoys stupid movies that make no sense because it makes his boyfriend happy, everything about his lover is just fuel that seems to brighten up the dark world they're surround in. 

"Why do you keep staring at me?," Spencer asks never taking his eyes from the book as his index finger scans the lines and flips the pages. In fact, spencer doesn't need to look, he already knows those eyes that hold all the love in the world are trained on him. 

"I can't look at my boyfriend without a motive?" Derek smirks putting on a playful, feigned innocent look as he puts his hands up but never taking his eyes of the younger man in a shirt that's way to big on him. 

"You're looking at me like I put the stars in the sky, like I make the sun go up and the moon cascade light to unveil the darkness, like I'm the best thing you've every seen," the brown haired boy blushes a little as the words tumble out, the idea of someone thinking he's the best thing to exist is mind-boggling and he'll never get used to it. 

"You put the stars in my sky, you're my sun that can make me feel warm and you're my moon who can scare off the darkness," Derek speaks softly, the smirk replaced with a smile that only radiates compassion and adoration. "You are the best thing I've ever seen Spencer Reid, you're the love of my life, you're the man I want to marry, you're the man I want to have kids with and grow old with," and he doesn't stop there, no he gets up and strides over to Spencer and kneels down on one knee.

"Wait,"

"Let me do this pretty boy," That name, that damn nickname that first made Spencer fall head over heels for his best friend. "I didn't want it to be this simple, I wanted it to be special and romantic but right now just felt right." Derek lets out a shaky breath and lifts his eyes to meet the teary ones that hold the key to happiness. "I'm not the best with feelings, or words, but fuck I love you, and I want to be your husband, I want to be there when you have your breakdowns so I can hold you and kiss away your tears, I want to be the one who calms you down when you're overwhelmed, I want to always be there with you no matter the day or problem," The words come out jumbled, and crash together, but to Spencer it's the greatest masterpiece he's ever heard, and he knows he'll replay them over and over. "What I'm saying is, I love you pretty boy, will you marry me?." 

Spencer just lets his mouth open a little, a tear falling down his cheek as a feeling of warmth and acceptance courses through his veins and fill his chest. "Yes, I will marry you Derek Morgan," The sentence is a whisper, the genius' voice cracks and no one needs to point it out, it's just an intimate moment between them. 

"You're my lover Spencer," 

"And you're mine."


End file.
